1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frieze trim, and more particularly, a prefabricated decorative frieze trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for siding trim components have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,174, Issued on Feb. 25, 1992, to Fragale teaches a siding trim piece which has a low gauge layer (preferably metal) of preferably about 0.013 gauge, with a substrate material (preferably foam) laminated to the low gauge layer. An edge of the siding trim piece preferably has an integral J channel. The substrate material is fixed to the structure preferably by an adhesive. A method for siding a structure includes the steps of covering the trim, edges and corners in a structure with the siding trim pieces having an integral J channel, and covering the exterior surfaces with siding by inserting ends of the siding into the J channels of the siding trim pieces to abut the siding with the trim, edges and corners of the structure without interposing a separate intermediate seam covering material between the siding, corners, edges and trim. The invention provides a wood-like appearance and avoids the appearance of discontinuities between the siding and trim, edges and corners of the structure.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,791, Issued on Jul. 23, 1996, to Champagne teaches a mounting clip for siding. The clip has a first face and a second face. The clip is formed from a continuous metal strip having a first generally straight portion, a first U-bend portion, and a second U-bend portion. Each portion has a first face and a second face which correspond to the first face and the second face of the clip. Each portion has a first end and a second end. The second end of the first generally straight portion is attached to the first end of the first U-bend portion. The first U-bend portion bends toward the first face of the strip. The first end of the second U-bend portion is attached to the second end of the first U-bend portion. The second end of the second U-bend portion is positioned between the first end of the first U-bend portion and the first face of the first generally straight portion. The second U-bend portion forms an angle in the range of from about 120 degrees to about 150 degrees with respect to the first U-bend portion. The second end of the second U-bend portion forms at least one point which is oriented toward the first U-bend portion. The configuration is easy to insert into a trim strip by hand, and requires no special tools. When the clip is provided with at least one barb protruding from the first face of the first generally straight portion and pointing toward the second U-bend portion it provides more reliable attachment to the topout panel. Where each U-bend portion has a pair of legs which are positioned in generally parallel planes, application of the clip is eased. By providing the clip with a second generally straight portion having a first end and a second end and a bent portion connecting the first generally straight portion with the second generally straight portion the bent portion bending away from the first face of the first generally straight portion; wherein the second generally straight portion forms an angle in the range of from about 20 degrees to about 60 degrees with respect to the first generally straight portion the clip may be used to reliably position the topout panel in a trim strip have a relatively wide groove, due to the biasing action of the second straight portion.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,677, Issued on Feb. 4, 1997, to Rehm, III teaches an insulated covering for building sheathing comprising foam insulation shaped to occupy the area between raised construction panels and the building sheathing and sized to leave narrow air-gaps, horizontally and vertically, between the outside surfaces of the foam insert and inside surfaces of the raised aspects of the construction panel. The panels are secured to the building in a manner that allows the foam insert to float, freely, within the raised panel. The inserts provide the panels with enhanced structural durability and improved insulating qualities. Allowing the insert to float freely within the raised panels prevents annoying noises and panel deformation caused when tight fitting foam insulation expands during rapid temperature changes and warm weather. A foam insert shaped to accommodate simulated shake roof aluminum roofing panels is illustrated.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,117, Issued on Jan. 27, 1998, to Zaccagni et al. teaches a generally vertical siding panel having an upper edge portion formed with at least two laterally spaced trim-engaging tabs and a generally horizontal soffit panel having a back edge portion are employed with a siding panel-trimming and soffit-anel mounting assembly comprising a supporting member and a retaining member. As extruded from a polymeric material, the supporting member has a generally vertical back panel and an upper front flange, which projects frontwardly from the back panel and overlies the back edge portion of the soffit panel. As extruded from a polymeric material, the retaining member is a separate member attached to the supporting member and has a lower front flange, which projects from the back panel and underlies the back edge portion of the soffit panel. One of the supporting and retaining members defines a hook behind the back panel. The hook interengages with the trim-engaging tabs, for trimming and mounting the upper edge portion of the siding panel so as to conceal the upper edge portion of the siding panel and the trim-engaging tabs behind the back panel. The back panel is offset so as to have an upper portion and a lower portion with the upper portion behind and above the lower portion. In a preferred embodiment, in which the supporting member defines the hook, the lower portion of the back panel defines a socket, which opens downwardly and receives a back edge portion of the retaining member. The socket and the back edge portion of the retaining member are shaped complementarily so as to enable the back edge portion thereof to be snap-fitted into the socket. In an alternative embodiment, in which the retaining member defines the hook, the lower portion of the back panel defines a channel, which opens upwardly and receives a back edge portion of the retaining member.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,206, Issued on Nov. 3, 1998, to Bachman teaches a system and method for assisting in finishing and securing a top panel for a wall to a J-channel of a soffit. The system includes a soffit panel covering a surface, a J-channel bracket from which the soffit is mounted into, a top panel snap-in trim, and a top panel. The top panel snap-in trim includes, at an end, a top snap-in trim grasper for interlocking with a hook at the end of the J-channel bracket. Additionally, the top panel snap-in trim includes, at another end, a top panel snap-in trim fastener for contacting the top panel to the wall. Wires or cables may be run through a gap between the top panel snap-in trim and a corner where the soffit panel and the top panel meet. Additionally, the top panel snap-in trim may also act as a trim sectional with coordinating colors to match and accentuate the beauty of the siding panels.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for siding trim components have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.